1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of determining a projected service cost for a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making a purchase of a system, such as a computer system, consumers now demand that the system include a type of warranty program to protect the consumers'investment. Warranty programs utilized to protect consumer goods are well-known to those with skill in the art, but often, the terms of the warranty program (e.g., cost, period of coverage, etc.) were determined by subjective guessing and conjecture. Therefore, there is a need for a systematic and consistent way to determine the expected warranty costs of a product and to determine the prime culprits of high warranty costs in a system design.